


Island

by Safiyabat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Episode: s09e22 Stairway to Heaven, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiyabat/pseuds/Safiyabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shares a moment with Castiel after Dean's "This is a dictatorship" speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr Queer Sam Week event for the day one prompt, "Favorite Queer Relationship." I also had a prompt from a previous meme: "Sam + Cas: Depressed" that tumblr user thereadingpegasus had submitted, so this fills both prompts.
> 
> Also, thanks to PuddleFullofFangirlFeels for the super-quick beta!
> 
> Supernatural and the characters from the show are not my property. I make no money from this or any other work of fan fiction.

Sam tensed when he felt a presence at his door, and then he forced himself to relax. It wasn’t like it mattered who was there. It could be Castiel, in which case he might get a brief reprieve from the misery of recent events or he might get a lecture on how he needed to work with Dean better for the common good. Or it might be Dean, in which case he might get a new set of orders or he might get more verbal abuse or he might just get executed as the dead weight he was. He had about a twenty percent chance of a decent outcome and a zero percent chance of being able to influence that outcome in any meaningful way, so he stayed on the chair. 

The visitor knocked. That upped the chance of a positive outcome to fifty-fifty, since Dean wouldn’t knock. Not as he was now, and probably not ever if Sam were being honest with himself. The way they’d been raised, living all jumbled together in a single room for the most part, hadn’t exactly encouraged anyone to be sensitive to privacy concerns. “Come in,” he invited, trying to put some enthusiasm into the words for his lover’s sake. Dean’s behavior wasn’t Castiel’s fault. Sam being useless, that wasn’t Cas’ fault either. It all came down to Sam, in the end. 

The angel padded softly into the small room, taking his shoes off as he entered and closing the door behind him. “Hello, Sam,” he murmured. “How are you?” He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, eyes dark with concern.

“Me? I’m fine.” He shook his head. “You’re the one I’m worried about. How are you holding up?” He forced a half smile. “It was kind of a big day for you.” 

“Yeah, well. I’ve had worse. I heard what your brother said to you, Sam. I don’t want you to… it is the Blade talking. Not your brother.”

“Cas –“ 

“Sam, he loved you enough to do anything to keep you alive. He loves you.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s not the Blade, Cas. He’s just putting into words the way things’ve been for years. All our lives, really.” He sighed. “Can we… not? Please?” He looked away. “I don’t want to fight. Not with you too.”

The angel’s mouth twitched into an approximation of a smile. “He believes that the three of us will be enough.” He wrapped his arms around Sam and touched his lips to Sam’s temple. Some of Sam’s tension drained, but not all. 

“By which he means the two of you. I serve no purpose here. When ‘we’ went up against Abaddon he sent me off into a basement so I wouldn’t get in his way. Because my mere presence would screw things up for him. He’ll do it with Metatron too. Just watch. I should… I should take off.” 

“Sam, no.” Cas’ face fell. “We need you. It can’t be done with just Dean and me. I can’t keep the bloodlust from consuming him.” He leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. 

“Neither can I. Not really, not entirely. It just keeps getting worse, and pretty soon he’s just going to be lost entirely to it. He’s scaring me, Cas. I’m not sure what to do here.” He buried his face in his own hands, ashamed at his own inability. “Sorry. You’ve had a horrible day. I shouldn’t be unloading all of my crap on you.”

“We’re lovers, Sam.” He caught Sam’s chin in his hand and turned it to face him, meeting his eyes squarely. “We’re two men who love each other. It’s on us to support each other, and what you’re going through with your brother is something no one should have to go through alone.” He kissed Sam, tongue slowly dancing through Sam’s willing lips to find its way into his mouth. 

Sam let himself touch and be touched. It distracted him from the problem of Dean, their relationship and the future. The problem was still there, of course, a stain on his brain like spilled coffee on a tablecloth. It wouldn’t disappear just because Cas could do things with his mouth that would make a porn star blush, and Sam’s guilt over not being able to solve his lover’s problems with Metatron wasn’t going to go away just because he could make the guy break glass if he got the thrusts right. But for the moment he could find distraction, at least, and he loved Cas all the more for being willing to provide.


End file.
